Good Bye
by AnnaJayBelle
Summary: Edward and Nessie share a private good-bye to eachother before the Volturi arrive.


**A/N: Just a little one-shot on something that popped into my head. I've been working on my other stories so often that I haven't got the chance lately to sit down and write a one-shot on Edward/Nessie at all! I am taking requests. So if you like this story, and want more like it, just request and I will do my best. :) **

* * *

><p>"We've all been sentenced to die." The instant the words left my wife's lips, Renesmee's head shot up faster than a bullet coming from the barrel of a gun. Her eyes were wide with fear, tears breaching the edges of her lids. Her lip quivered as the family continued to speak of the wrongs and rights on what and what not to do once the Volturi arrived. This was killing our dearest daughter. Our only daughter whom we were trying to protect from the death caused by the Volturi, was now slowly dying within her own home. Though when everyone spoke of death and departure, these were just merely words leaving the mouths of the ones we love. But to my dear daughter Nessie, these were much more than words and what was being said was set in stone inside her mind. It broke my heart to see her cry for our mistakes.<p>

I lifted her from Bella's lap. At first, Bella seemed to be wanting to protest, but hadn't when she realized Nessie was going willingly. The family paid little attention to tense exchange of glances that my wife and I shared, but only remained their eyes on the map that Carlisle had drawn out of the territory that we now lived on.

I bent down and whispered so quietly that only my Bella would hear. "I'm taking her to the cottage. Just for a little while. You should stay and listen to the rest of the ideas each of them have. I already know them." She knew that with my mind reading it would easy to educate myself with each of their ideas and expectations of one another. I could tell that Bella was torn between joining our daughter and myself to our home, and deep down I truly wanted her to, though I didn't show it. On the other hand, she wanted to absorb as much information about the Volturi that Carlisle had consumed over the years of being with them. She had wanted to know everything there was to know, taking every precaution to protecting our beloved daughter.

She smiled halfheartedly and I couldn't come to blame her for staying. She felt it was her responsibility to protect each of us with her shield, and to protect the fragile life of the hybrid that we called our own.

I tightened my grip on Renesmee, knowing that I did not hold her with the softness that I knew Bella did. I was no where near to being as good of a parent as she was. Renesmee would have disagreed on that, so I never mentioned it to her for the sake of us not having an argument when time was so small to not cherish with each passing second.

"Daddy," I always longed to hear that name I picked up from her. Everyone thought it to be the most adoring thing to happen to a man, but to me, it was more of a honor. "Why did we leave?" She had not objected to leaving, but was simply asking on the reasons.

"You don't need to hear those things they are talking about. It's grown up stuff." I winked at her as she rolled her beautiful eyes. I slowed to a human pace as we walked through the damp forest that sooner or later led to the small cottage not far from Bella's and my meadow.

We approached the cottage and entered silently. I set her down as I walked towards the kitchen counter to come up with a tiny note that was no doubt Jacob's hand writing. He was asking if he could come to the cottage to visit Renesmee and that if so, I am to call him. Ever since I had had stern words with him about the imprinting that he had cursed my daughter with, he had been afraid to even look her way. Afraid that I would one day snap and kill the dog for it.

I stuffed the note into the garbage and turned to find Nessie standing in the same place I had set her down on. I rubbed my forehead while taking her hand, and leading us to the couch. She climbed to my lap, looking at me intently. "Hello Miss Nessie," I said as she continued to stare at me with loving eyes.

"I think your worried." She suddenly stated and I sighed. It was just like her to not settle for the teases I would do. A normal child would be asking to play a game or something right now, instead here we are. Her sitting in my lap and telling me nothing but the truth.

"About what?"

"You think were going to die when the Volturi come." Her voice was cracking and filled with sadness but her chin was held high. She looked at me with stern eyes as I had the day I spoken to Jacob on my feelings with the imprinting on her. "Why can't the Volturi just kill me? And leave my family alone." She said quietly, more tears coming forth. I was so shocked by her words that I could not respond right away. And so we sat there silently and waited for one or the other to say something else. But when neither did, we settled for the comfortable quietness.

She put her head just under my chin. "It's just like you to worry of other's well being instead of your own." I chuckled, trying to lighten the mood from the horrid words that she had shared with me.

"I love you." Her short three months since being born, she had not spoken to me aloud unless we were alone such as now. And in that three months, she had never said those three words. She only ever showed me her love with the images she could produce. My heart sank, my throat was dry when I realized what she was doing. She was saying good-bye. Knowing that we would probably share a good-bye at the confrontation itself, but it would not be like this. No words could merely show the amount of love that I hold for this child. And it broke my heart when I realized as well the true reason why I had brought her here. Unconsciously, I was here saying my good-bye too.

It hurt like fire to be not be able to show this little girl in my lap just how much I would miss her when everything was said and done. How much I had hoped that she would go to heaven for her innocence under the watch of our God. Whether I burned in hell for eternity, or joined my daughter and wife in the glory of heaven, as long as she was safe, I was happy. No words could sum up everything that I felt for this little one, but I supposed that the only words that would come close enough to sufficing how I felt about my daughter were just four little words…

"I love you too."


End file.
